Les cinq étapes du deuil
by hazalhia
Summary: Il paraît qu'il faut cinq étapes pour faire le deuil de quelqu'un. Pour admettre ses sentiments pour une Pète-sec aussi visiblement. /!\ Chapitre 5 lime. L'épilogue spoil la fin du tome 3 pour Peter.
1. Chapitre 1 - Déni

Pour une raison inconnu, j'ai commencé à développer un intérêt particulier au pairing Tris/Peter. Faute d'avoir pu trouver des choses à lire dessus (en français du moins) j'ai décidé de me lancer moi même dans l'écriture sur ce thème.

J'espère que vous apprécierez autant le lire que moi à l'écrire :)

(Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent bien sûr à V. Roth)

* * *

 **Déni**

.

Peter Hayes avait toujours été quelqu'un d'ingénieux, de brillant. Calculateur, froid, narcissique et cruel ajouteraient aussi certains. Il était également censé être sincère, une bien belle qualité mais assez peu utile à ses yeux. Pourquoi devoir révéler toute sa vie privée, alors qu'avec quelques petits _arrangements_ tout était tellement plus simple.  
Peter avait bien conscience de ce qu'il était déjà, et sa moralité n'en était pas le moins du monde ébranlée, mais il voulait plus que ça. Il voulait être brave, être courageux et téméraire. Surpasser tout le monde en devenant un Audacieux, les seuls à son goût dignes de sa personne.

Il était certain d'être le meilleur. Pendant des mois il s'était entraîné, et ça avait porté ses fruits. Le jour de la cérémonie du choix, faire couler son sang sur les charbons ardents en regardant ses parents : de la rigolade. Monter et sauter du train en marche : un jeu d'enfant. Et pourtant _elle_ avait fait mieux que lui ensuite. Cette Pète-sec tout juste bonne à servir la soupe aux Sans-faction.  
Empêtrée dans ses guenilles grises, elle avait sauté la première, alors que lui n'avait pas osé. Il avait quand même réussit à passer quatrième, pour sauver la face, mais cette fille l'avait humilié. Et pourtant, malgré les ressentiments qu'il commençait à nourrir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain intérêt pour cette fille. Non dénué d'une volonté de vengeance, mais de l'intérêt toute de même.  
Cette Pète-sec toute maigre et tremblante avait été plus brave que tout le monde à cet instant.

.

C'est ce soir là qu'il avait décidé de devenir son bourreau.

.

Le loup n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de l'agneau. Il la détruirait petit à petit.  
Ça avait commencé avec des insultes, des remarques acerbes bien placées. Quelques petites actions de groupe, avec Drew et Molly, pour l'humilier toujours un peu plus. Peter savait toujours frapper là ou ça faisait mal. Ça l'aidait à se sentir fort. Supérieur. Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'il était ?

Le début de la période d'initiation avait prouvé que oui. La nouvelle version de l'initiation des Audacieux était tout à son avantage : écraser les autres pour tirer son épingle du jeu était permis. Encouragé même ! Et pourtant, la fille se cramponnait Elle n'avait cessée de se faire remarquer depuis son arrivée, pas toujours pour les bonnes raisons. Souvent la dernière aux exercices, elle peinait à suivre le rythme. Petite, fragile, inexpérimentée et un peu gauche, Tris Prior était beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas faible. Peter avait dû l'admettre à contre cœur, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'est ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se dire en tout cas.  
Malgré les difficultés, elle s'accrochait comme une diablesse pour défendre sa place. Peter la détestait pour ça : elle aurait dû abandonner au lieu de lutter vainement. Sa place n'était pas ici, et parce qu'elle s'acharnait, Peter ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de divaguer jusqu'à elle. Il avait fini par se poser des questions, élaborer des théories :

Jalousie : envisageable, mais tout de même hautement improbable. Depuis quand quelqu'un pouvait être jaloux d'un Pète-sec ?

Admiration : impossible, Peter était le meilleur. Mis à pars pour certains des membres officiels de la faction, il n'avait d'admiration pour personne. Surtout pas pour _elle_.

Non, il la détestait simplement, c'était l'explication la plus logique. Au point qu'il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de ses pensées plus de dix minutes.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Colère

**Colère**

 **.**

L'entraînement intensif permettait à Peter de garder l'esprit focalisé sur les choses importantes, un certain moment du moins, car même là _elle_ arrivait à le distraire. Les semaines passaient et rien ne changeait, Tris Prior hantait toujours ses pensées, peu importe à quel point il les refoulait.  
S'entraîner plus dur et plus longtemps aiguisait ses réflexes, endurcissait son corps. Il était l'un des meilleurs de sa classe, derrière cet arriviste d'Érudit, mais il restait désespérément deuxième.

C'était insuffisant pour le perfectionniste qu'était Peter. Depuis toujours il voulait être LE meilleur. Le meilleur des novices, celui dont le nom donnerait des frissons à ceux qui le prononcerait et que les Leaders voudraient à leurs côtés. Un combattant, un soldat sans pitié que l'on craindrait. Pourtant la victime qu'avait choisi Peter comme souffre douleur le rendait vulnérable. Celle sur qui il avait jeter son dévolu pour la détruire continuait à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Elle était là, en permanence, éveillé ou endormi, qu'il le veuille ou non. Cette situation devenait insupportable pour Peter et le rendait hargneux et violent.

Enfin, Peter avait pu libérer toute cette colère. On lui offrait sa vengeance sur un plateau d'argent. Tris Prior devant lui sur le ring. Il jubilait ! Il avait aussi un peu pitié, il savait d'avance quelle serait l'issue de ce combat.

Il avait vu l'angoisse dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait fait face. Il était plus grand, plus fort, plus puissant.

« Tant mieux » avait-il pensé, « Il serait temps qu'elle comprenne où est sa place ».

La voyant hésitante il avait commencé à lui envoyer des piques, lui demandant de se mettre à pleurer, de le supplier, pour attirer sa clémence. Il était passé maître dans l'art de la déstabiliser, il avait étudier ses points faibles. La provoquer aiderait à lui faire perdre le peu de confiance qu'elle avait pu rassembler.  
Elle avait quand même amorcé le premier coup, ce qui avait fait sourire Peter : un combat contre un adversaire immobile n'a aucun intérêt. Il avait retourné la situation à son avantage en à peine quelques secondes, juste le temps de la mettre à terre, puis les coups avaient commencés à pleuvoir : la mâchoire, le ventre, le nez... Pas question de l'épargner.

Peter était trop heureux de tenir sa Némésis Et pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, elle finissait toujours par se relever.

Peu importe à quelle point elle semblait mal en point, elle se remettait inlassablement debout pour continuer le combat. Peter était partagé entre une certaine admiration pour son entêtement à se relever et des ressentiments décuplés face à son obstination à ne pas vouloir se plier face à lui.  
Il avait réglé l'affaire rapidement : un coup dans les côtes pour la remettre au sol, un autre sur l'oreille pour la déstabiliser. Ça aurait pu suffire, elle était déjà suffisamment affaiblie, mais Peter laissa sa colère l'envahir. La haine et la frustration qui emplissaient son corps se déferlèrent sur Tris comme une lame de fond. Il laissa son corps agir à sa guise, s'acharnant sur sa victime jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête de force.

.

Une soirée pour savourer sa victoire, c'est tout ce que Peter avait pu avoir. Il avait enfin réussit à faire une croix sur cette maudite Pète-sec, et la voilà qui revenait de l'infirmerie à peine quelques heures après leur combat. Ça avait été le coup fatal, le moment où Peter avait réalisé que quoi qu'il fasse, elle serait toujours là : à s'accrocher pour rester parmi eux, à le tourmenter jusque dans ses rêves.

Hors de question pour Peter de lui laisser du répit. Elle ne devait sous aucun prétexte se rendre compte de son potentiel, et de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Il avait basculé dans un cercle vicieux dont il ne sortirait probablement jamais: attiré par sa force de caractère, sa persévérance, elle avait fini par devenir une obsession dont il rendait Tris responsable, ce qui ne faisait qu'exacerber sa violence envers elle. Il n'agissait qu'avec provocation et violence envers elle,t car au fond, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il aimait voir ses réactions. Cette pugnacité hors du commun pour une Pète-Sec. Après tout, c'était ça qui avait provoqué son intérêt pour cette fille.

Le début des séances de simulation pour la deuxième phase de l'initiation avait été un nouveau coup dur. Peter avait été mis face à ses pires craintes, les faiblesses qu'il s'efforçait de repousser depuis des années. Et _elle_ , elle arrivait encore à le surpasser. Les informations avaient fini pas fuiter, c'est Tris qui avait le meilleur score. Elle battait tout le monde à plate couture. Il ne lui avait pas suffit de l'humilier dès le premier jour, il fallait que ça continue maintenant.

Peter n'était rempli plus que de colère et de ressentiments. Elle rongeait son esprit et devenait une menace pour sa réussite.

Il devait passer à l'action.

* * *

 _Ces deux premiers chapitres sont assez courts, my apologies. Mais je vous assure que ça se rallonge ensuite :)_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Marchandage

_Pour répondre à Momo (parce que maintenant ta review apparaît, y'a un délais spécial pour les reviews de guest) Peter est effectivement un personnage que j'apprécie (bien que je le déteste tout autant pour ce qu'il est capable de faire x) )_  
 _Disons que dans cette histoire je voulais surtout donner une explication à ses actes, sans dénaturer son personnage où son caractère. Quoi que, je me demande bien ce que ça peu donner un Peter fleur bleu x)_

* * *

 **Marchandage**

.

« J'ai fait un pacte avec le diable : sa vie contre la mienne » pensa Peter en enfilant sa cagoule.

Ce soir ils allaient passer à l'action, et Tris Prior ne serait plus. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à agir seul, contrairement au soir où il avait poignardé Edward. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Étant d'un naturel solitaire pour ses actions, il l'avait bien envisagé, mais pour cette fois il ne se sentait pas d'agir de son propre chef. Une idée de culpabilité l'avait traversé mais Peter l'avait chassé rapidement.

Enfin, il allait être libre de cette obsession qui ne le quittait jamais. Où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, elle ne disparaissait jamais vraiment de ses pensées. La plupart du temps Peter la maudissait pour ça, mais pas toujours. Parfois il ne pensait pas à elle en la détestant et c'était le pire.  
Le loup était tombé sous le charme de l'agneau, doucement mais sûrement. Elle avait fini par devenir une partie de lui dans le gouffre de noirceur qu'était devenu sa vie.

Son quotidien était devenu insupportable, une torture continue. Alors il avait trouvé cette solution : sans Tris, plus de problèmes. Et il pourrait enfin se concentrer totalement sur l'initiation. Sans personne pour le distraire.  
Lui qui se pensait bourreau impitoyable avait dû finir par abandonner ses illusions. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le pensait. Pas aussi endurci qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il allait résoudre la situation et tout serait bientôt de retour à la normal. Peter allait reprendre le cours de sa vie, le contrôle de ses pensées. Il pourrait atteindre les objectifs qu'il s'était fixé en arrivant ici, et laisser derrière lui cet écart de conduite malheureux.

Ils l'avaient guettée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule, comme des prédateurs avec la proie qu'ils se préparent à abattre. Chez les Audacieux le gouffre était un endroit dangereux, et les accidents fréquents. Cela n'en ferait qu'un de plus, il n'y aurait même pas de soupçons.

.

Pour une obscure raison, Al avait demandé à faire parti de leur équipe. Il avait du céder au désespoir lui aussi, s'apercevant de sa médiocrité. Peter avait d'abord pensé à un traquenard, une tentative pour l'espionner et l'accuser, puis il avait compris qu'il était sérieux. Le grand Al en avait marre d'être coincé dans le bas du classement. Pourquoi l'exclure après tout ? Ça faisait toujours une paire de bras en plus, et potentiellement quelqu'un à accuser en cas de problèmes.

Les couloirs sombres permettaient de se cacher mais de toute façon personne ne se méfiait jamais vraiment ici. Et à cette heure de la nuit, tout était désert.

Ça avait presque été trop simple de l'attraper. Deux heures à peine après que les novices se soient couchés, elle avait fini par sortir du dortoir d'elle même. Toute frêle dans la nuit, attiré dehors par on ne sait quelle raison. Peter y avait vu un signe du destin. Si tout se passait aussi facilement c'est qu'il avait prit la bonne décision.  
C'est Al, le plus fort, qui l'avait attrapée. Quelle ironie du sort, lui qui était l'un de ses premiers amis. Entravée, bâillonnée, les yeux bandés, elle ne pouvait plus rien, et, bien que tentant de résister, elle n'avait pût empêcher ses assaillants de la mener sur la passerelle au bord du gouffre

Tout se serait déroulé parfaitement si Quatre n'était pas intervenu.  
Peter avait voulu prendre quelques instants avant de la faire tomber par dessus la barrière. La colère, la rancœur qu'il vouait à Tris depuis des semaines l'avait poussé à se confronter à elle directement, une dernière fois. Juste une dernière humiliation, où il n'avait pas hésité à profiter de sa position de force pour extérioriser sa rancune.  
Il la tenait à bout de bras au dessus du vide. Encore un instant et elle irait se mêler à la rivière noire qui grondait en contrebas. Juste quelques secondes et le désespoir de Peter prendrait fin en même temps que la vie quitterait le corps de Tris Prior.  
Elle morte, il pourrait renaître.

Mais Quatre le brave, le mystérieux, le défenseur des faibles, où quelque autre surnom qu'on puisse lui donner avait fini par intervenir, comme à chaque fois. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit dans les parages pour s'occuper de cette potiche. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ?

Peter avait hurlé de rage en le voyant arriver, puis il avait fuit. Fuit loin de tout ça, d' _elle_ , et de tout ce qu'elle remuait en lui, de bon ou de mauvais, parce qu'au fond c'est tout ce qu'il savait faire depuis des années : fuir et se cacher.  
Ce n'est pas sans raison qu'il avait rejoins des Audacieux, il voulait se sentir capable d'affronter n'importe quoi. Être une machine de guerre inébranlable face à toutes les situations qui se présenteraient, au lieu du lâche qu'il avait toujours été. Sa découverte des Audacieux, et particulièrement de Tris Prior, n'avait fait qu'accentuer ses troubles, ses peurs. Il touchait son rêve du bout du doigt et _elle_ l'avait fait dégringoler des nuages.

Il avait échoué à se débarrasser de l'origine de ses supplices et elle continuerait à se balader dans les couloirs, à s'entraîner avec eux, et à résister contre vents et marrées face à ce qui se dresserait devant elle. Et lui il continuerait d'avoir sous les yeux la preuve de son incapacité, tant pour l'oublier que pour se débarrasser d'elle. Cette fille qui lui crevait le cœur et l'âme.

* * *

 _J'adore le couple Tris/Quatre, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'essayer de faire quelque chose d'un peu tordu, d'assez improbable. J'espère avoir amené ça de manière convaincante._

 _Alors chers lecteurs, qu'est ce que vous pensez de tout ça? :)_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Dépression

**Dépression**

.

En se réveillant Tris mit quelques instants à comprendre où elle était, puis une douleur aiguë sous l'œil lui rafraîchit la mémoire:  
Son enlèvement quand elle était sortie du dortoir, Peter qui la tenait au dessus du vide, sa mort imminente qui ne tenait qu'à la volonté de cet enragé de Hayes. Même la présence de Quatre ne suffit pas à la rassurer totalement. Ici elle était protégée mais il lui faudrait bientôt retourner dans le réfectoire : une absence trop longue attirerait l'attention, et plus que tout ferait trop plaisir à Peter.  
Hors de question qu'elle lui fasse cette faveur!  
Déjà que Quatre lui avait demandé de faire profil bas, de mettre en avant son côté fragile pour se faire entourer par ses camarades. Depuis qu'il l'avait prise pour cible elle le savait dangereux et malsain, elle avait conscience de devoir rester sur ses gardes mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la situation en arriverait à cette extrémité.

Le plan de Quatre avait fonctionné : en arrivant dans le réfectoire tous ses amis s'était pris d'affection, et d'inquiétude, pour elle. Drew était absent, toujours à l'infirmerie à cause de ses blessures, ce qui la ravie intérieurement. Croiser le regard de Peter, assis un peu plus loin comme si de rien n'était, lui avait serré le ventre et ravivé la douleur de ses blessures, mais contrairement à qu'elle pensait ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle en voulait le plus.  
La lâcheté de Peter aurait pu être anticipée. Depuis le début il s'acharnait sur elle de toutes les manières possibles, au fond cette attaque lui ressemblait tellement.

Ce n'était pas le même cas pour Al. Al, son ami depuis le début de l'initiation. L'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'elle ait rencontré. Celui qu'elle avait encouragé et soutenu quand il commençait à perdre pieds lors des combats, car il ne voulait pas profiter de sa force sur les autres, alors qu'elle même était en bas du classement. Le même Al qui avait tenter de se déclarer le jour des visites.

Est-ce que c'était ça qui avait fait pencher la balance quand il avait été au courant des projets de Peter ? Est-ce qu'il s'était finalement joint à lui pour se venger qu'elle l'ai repoussé, ou alors seulement parce qu'elle lui faisait peur maintenant qu'elle s'en progressait enfin dans l'initiation ? Avant ils étaient les perdant de la bande, tous les deux dans le même panier : ceux du bas du classement qui espèrent pouvoir remonter. Mais elle était la seule à y être arriver. Elle avait su se démarquer, adopter l'esprit audacieux, et pas lui. Le mot trahison prenait maintenant tout son ampleur, et elle avait pu déverser toute sa colère sur lui le soir, quand il avait essayer de s'excuser. Et le lendemain il était mort. Disparu. Sans doute trop honteux de ce qu'il avait fait.

.

Les jours suivant Tris était abattue, déprimée. Ses amis mettaient ça sur le compte de la mort de Al, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Ce qui était à l'oeuvre était en réalité quelque chose de plus obscur, qu'elle enfouissait en elle depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

L'agression dont elle avait été victime la mettait sur le qui-vive en permanence, l'obligeant à regarder derrière son épaule dès qu'elle se retrouvait loin de la foule, la faisant tressaillir au moindre bruit inattendu. Oui d'un côté elle avait peur : si Peter avait été capable de tenter ça une fois, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer ? Ce qui la démoralisait était quelque chose de plus subtil qu'une autre agression, presque malsain, comme Peter. Normal au fond, puisque que c'est de lui qu'il s'agissait.

Dès le début de l'initiation elle l'avait remarqué, pas pour les bonnes raisons, et ça c'était confirmé par la suite.  
Il était cruel, violent et malhonnête. Et elle avait eu de nombreuses d'occasions d'en faire l'expérience. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'appréciait, elle le détestait réellement. Depuis le premier jour où elle était devenue sa cible, il ne cessait de s'acharner sur elle pour on-ne-sais quelle raison. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait se l'enlever de la tête.  
Malgré tous les défauts du monde il restait incontestablement doué, et on ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer sa présence dans une pièce. Elle s'était surprise plusieurs fois à l'observer pendant l'entraînement, le regard déterminé, les muscles en action, la précision de ses gestes. Même maintenant qu'il avait essayé de la tuer, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette attirance malsaine

Elle considérait ça comme faisant partit du « syndrome Audacieux » : cette attirance pour toutes les choses dangereuses, incertaines, surtout si ça prometait de vous donner des sensations fortes. Peter faisait parti de cette catégorie. Il était le frisson que l'on ressentait en faisant quelque chose d'interdit. C'était comme si toutes les privations qu'elle avait eu pendant qu'elle était Altruiste agissaient en l'attirant doublement vers ce danger. C'est justement parce qu'il ne fallait pas, parce que c'était totalement irrationnel qu'elle y pensait autant. Elle était faite pour être Audacieuse, elle le sentait, mais visiblement il lui fallait accepter les contreparties qui allaient avec et ça c'était trop. Plus ces sentiments persistaient, plus la culpabilité grandissait en elle.

« Ça aurait dû partir, ça aurait du cesser. Ça n'aurait déjà même pas dû apparaître ! »

Elle se répétait cette phrase en boucle, en vain. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela continue ? Il était une ordure, elle le savait. Avec ça elle ne faisait que contribuer à se rabaisser toute seule. C'était comme mener son auto-destruction.

Elle commençait à se rapprocher de Quatre, c'était quelqu'un de bien lui. Il la faisait se sentir différente, nouvelle, forte. Il l'aidait quand elle en avait besoin, comme l'autre nuit au bord du gouffre quand il l'avait sauvée. Il lui plaisait, c'est lui qui aurait dû occuper ses pensées mais pourtant, elle restait envahie par la sensation d'avoir quelque chose à prouver à Peter. Chaque coup qu'elle avait donné était pour lui. Pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort, et qu'elle continuerait à s'acharner, à s'entraîner et à se battre jusqu'à avoir sa revanche. Pour qu'il admette enfin qu'elle n'était pas faible.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se débarrasser de tout ça, de toutes ces pensées contre nature ? Peut-être que si elle arrêtait de se battre, d'essayer de lui prouver sa valeur, tout disparaîtrait. Elle n'aurait plus ce poids sur le cœur qui l'accablait, lui disant qu'elle était la seule responsable de tous les maux autour d'elle à cause de son comportement. Après tout, est-ce que ça valait bien le coup de continuer?

xxxx

De son côté, Peter broyait du noir. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait – tenter de faire plutôt – et en plus il s'en sortait sans aucun problème. C'était sa parole contre celle de Tris, et même si elle l'avait dénoncé, les ennuis se semblaient pas venir. Non, c'était autre chose qui le mettait en rogne.

Depuis cette nuit là, _elle_ faisait sa fragile, à se recroqueviller sous ses blessures et se cacher derrière ses amis. Peter critiquait ce comportement, ce n'était pas Tris, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Peu importe comment elle avait eu cette idée, il savait qu'elle faisait semblant, qu'elle était plus forte que ça. C'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il en était arrivé à de tels extrêmes.

Pourtant, il commençait à douter que quelque chose puisse un jour marcher pour faire disparaître ce qu'il ressentait.  
Ça avait déjà commencé à le consumer, et ça finirait par le ronger de l'intérieur. Même l'entraînement et l'alcool n'arrivaient plus à l'aider à lutter contre ça. Il était pris au piège et il devait absolument trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Au fond, ce n'était pas tellement différent des simulations dans le paysage de peurs : il fallait se comporter en Audacieux pour en finir.

Il réalisa que si les Audacieux lui avaient appris une chose, c'était bien d'affronter ses problèmes et ses peurs. Sa seule solution était donc de faire face.  
Un peu comme pour une gueule bois, il fallait combattre le mal par le mal.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Acceptation

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir!

 _ **Courtney Ackles** : non justement, ce n'est pas spécialement le fait qu'elle soit devant lui dans le classement qui lui donne envie de se débarrasser de Tris, c'est le fait qu'elle soit constamment dans ses pensées. Il ne supporte plus d'être obsédé par elle et veut donc l'éliminer pour retrouver son train de vie d'avant :)_

Comme prévenu dans le résumé, ce chapitre contient un scène lime. Je ne pense pas que cela vaille le rating M, il n'y à rien de très explicite, mais je préfère remettre un petit avertissement, on sait jamais.

* * *

 **Acceptation**

.

L'initiation toucherait bientôt à sa fin. D'ici quelques jours ils seraient membres où bien ils seraient jetés dehors.  
Depuis l'attaque Tris et Peter s'étaient appliqués à s'éviter, ce qui qui n'était pas très compliqué au final puisque les moments qui réunissaient tous les novices s'étaient fait rares. Peter n'avait pas oublié ses résolutions, mais il cherchait le meilleur moyen de mettre en action ce qu'il avait en tête. Et tentait de rassembler le courage qu'il lui manquait.

La deuxième phase de l'initiation avançait de plus en plus, elle ne tarderait pas à se terminer. Si sa solution était la bonne, il ne devait pas trop traîner au risque de voir tout échappatoire à sa condition s'envoler en fumée. Il devait réussir à se trouver seul avec Tris, ce qui n'était pas des plus simple maintenant. Il avait tenté de voir si elle n'avait pas certaines habitudes régulières en la suivant de loin depuis plusieurs jours, mais il n'en avait rien tiré de concret. Mis à part les repas et sa douche après l'entraînement, il n'y avait pas grand chose de constant, rien d'exploitable du moins.

Il fallait qu'il agisse.  
Attendre ne faisait que le faire tourner en rond comme un chien enragé. Ce soir, il passerait à l'action. Peu importe s'il devait l'obliger à le suivre à l'écart, il avait déjà faire pire de toute façon. Au moins cette fois, ça ne serait pas pour tenter de la tuer.

Elle était partie avant les autres après le dîner, sans doute pour aller chercher quelque chose dans le dortoir, il était trop tôt pour qu'elle aille se coucher. Les autres n'avaient pas fait de mouvement pour la suivre.  
Peter avait sentit que c'était l'opportunité qu'il attendait. Il l'avait suivit discrètement, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons et la faire fuir. Juste avant qu'elle n'entre il avait accéléré le pas pour la rattraper. Au croisement d'un couloir il lui avait saisit le bras pour l'y traîner. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés quand elle l'avait vu. Elle avait peur. Dans ses yeux luisait la même terreur que cette fameuse nuit sur le pont quand il la tenait au dessus du gouffre. Mais cette fois-ci elle ne procura aucun plaisir à Peter.

Elle allait crier, appeler à l'aide, il le sentait. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Alors pour l'en empêcher il avait plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne. Il avait pris son visage entre ses mains, car il était sûr qu'elle se débattrait et pourtant, pendant quelques secondes, elle n'avait pas réagit, comme paralysée.

C'est comme si toute la brume qui envahissait son esprit depuis ces dernières semaines se dissipaient, maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin goûter à ces lèves défendues. Il avait fini par céder à ce qui le rongeait, lui procurant une sensation de liberté qu'il pensait avoir enterré. Et dire qu'il avait essayer de la tuer pour échapper à tout ça.

Puis il avait senti une douleur. Il avait baissé sa garde, Tris s'était débattue. Il ne cherchait pas à se battre, et avec les prises qu'ils avaient appris à l'entraînement elle avait facilement pris le dessus, n'hésitant pas à le mordre et à lui envoyer un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen avant de s'enfuir. Il avait mal, le souffle coupé, et pourtant ça en valait totalement la peine. Il aurait put se venger et la frapper en plein visage s'il l'avait encore sous la main, il n'avait aucune affection pour elle. Pour autant Peter ne pouvait plus nier, ni contenir plus longtemps l'attirance qu'il ressentait.

Il caressa sa lèvre, tant pour en essuyer les quelques gouttes de sangs que pour retrouver la sensation des lèvres de Tris sur les siennes. Il aurait aimer avoir plus que ça : un baisé volé, forcé, dans un coin sombre, mais il lui faudrait s'en contenter.

.

 _xxxxx_

 _._

Toujours en fuite, Tris finie par s'arrêter devant le dortoir pour reprendre son souffle. Elle n'arrivait pas comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Et avait même un doute sur le fait que ce soit réellement arrivé. Elle repensa à l'expression froide de Peter à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Á quel point il semblait agacé lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité de lui. Les insultes qu'il lui avait servit à la moindre opportunité, les humiliations en public. La tentative de meurtre. Et maintenant il l'embrassait !

Était-ce une nouvelle manœuvre tordue pour la tourmenter? Le connaissant c'était possible, mais sans spectateurs ça n'avait aucun sens.  
Un pari avec Drew et Molly ? Ça n'avait pas plus de sens puisque aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait le voir.  
Se pouvait-il qu'il ai fait ça juste parce qu'il en avait envie ? Si son but était de la déstabiliser, il avait parfaitement réussit, et pourtant, même si elle fulminait de colère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher se repenser à ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Il lui fallait lutter contre, mais au fond d'elle même, elle avait apprécier ça. Depuis le temps que Tris l'observait, qu'elle enrageait contre lui, elle avait honteusement eut ce genre de pensées. Elles les avaient toujours repoussées en bloc, mais maintenant qu'elle y était vraiment confrontée, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle.

Même après plusieurs jours, le souvenir du baiser ne la quittait pas. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, même de loin, elle se sentait rougir. Serait-il si mal que ça de céder à ce désir qui l'embrasait ? Ne pouvait-elle pas pour une fois depuis toujours, faire juste ce dont elle avait envie ?

.

C'était Tris qui était revenue vers lui.  
Peter n'avait pas tout de suite compris, pensant qu'elle venait pour se venger. La nuit était bien avancée, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient désert. L'occasion était parfaite. Ça avait été à son tour de le plaquer contre le mur pendant qu'elle lui rendait un baiser passionné. Chacun se demandait ce qu'il se passait, mais leurs lèvres ne pouvaient plus se détacher. L'esprit de Tris lui disait de s'écarter de cette personne : il était un danger. Mais son corps bougeait tout seul cherchant le plus de contact possible avec celui de Peter. Elle finit par s'écarter de lui après un ultime effort, les deux se regardant dans les yeux pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration.

Elle voulait partir, il ne fallait pas rester là, mais avant que sa raison ne puisse reprendre le dessus Peter avait pris le contrôle.  
Il repris possession de ses lèvres en la poussant contre la pierre noire, tandis que ses mains partaient explorer les formes de la jeune femme. Il agrippa ses hanches et son cou pour mieux se rapprocher d'elle pendant leurs baisers. Ce corps dont il s'était tant moqué, maintenant façonné par l'entraînement et les combats, était l'objet de tous ses désirs. Sa poitrine qu'il avait pétri de force pendant qu'il la tenait au dessus du gouffre se pressait maintenant contre son torse avec envie.

Ce n'était pas doux, ce n'était pas romantique, ce n'était peut-être même pas de l'amour, mais c'était quelque chose dont ils avaient désespérément besoin.

Tris se laissa aller à des soupirs de plaisir, même si sa tête luttait toujours pour qu'elle revienne à la raison. Son corps remporta le duel, son cerveau rejoignant finalement la jouissance procurée par les mains habiles qui exploraient déjà certaines parties intimes de l'Audacieuse.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là indéfiniment, même si l'endroit n'était pas fréquenté à cette heure-ci. Peter les conduisit dans une salle de garde vide – là où les soldats pouvaient se reposer et dormir entre leurs rondes – dont il bloqua soigneusement l'entrée avec une chaise.  
Tris ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir terrifié, même avec Quatre et sa douceur, ce genre de scène faisait parti dans son paysage de peur. Pourtant Peter s'était révélé beaucoup plus rassurant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il n'était pas tendre, ni vraiment prévenant, mais elle sentait qu'il ne la forçait pas.  
Il avait réveillé en elle un désir de luxure qui annihilait toutes ses craintes. Sous les caresses de celui qui avait voulu la tuer, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Il était son ennemi, elle le détestait et pourtant elle aimait chaque contact avec sa peau.  
Ce soir-là avec lui, elle se sentait complètement Audacieuse, à tenter une expérience complètement folle et inconvenante. Elle laissa de côté toutes les préoccupations, tous les remords qu'elle pourrait avoir tandis qu'il la déshabillait, se laissant totalement aller contre le corps ardent de son bourreau.


	6. Epilogue

**Momo** : j'ai perturbé ma correctrice aussi avec les scènes du chapitre 5 x)

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Elle était partie au milieu de la nuit ce soir-là. À pas de loup dans la pénombre des couloirs en pierre, se promettant de ne jamais parler à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé, sans pour autant réussir à le regretter.  
Ce serait son secret inavouable, celui qu'elle emporterait avec elle dans la tombe.  
Elle avait cédé à ses pulsions, allant jusqu'à bafouer son ressentiment pour lui. Maintenant que l'excitation du moment était passée et qu'elle avait reprit ses esprits, elle se sentait incapable de rester près de lui plus longtemps.

Peter s'en était aperçu le matin, en se réveillant seul dans la pièce toujours baignée dans le noir. Il était resté quelques minutes à profiter de la chaleur du lit, un sourire de contentement plaqué sur le visage. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il expérimentait les plaisirs charnels, et pourtant c'était bien la première fois qu'il en avait ressentit le besoin presque vital, donnant enfin un sens à la folie qui s'était emparée de lui ces derniers mois.

Quand il y repensait, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, même si une semaine plus tard, quand ils avaient été officiellement admis chez les Audacieux, Tris avait commencé à s'afficher en publique avec ce cher Quatre.  
Il n'avait pas été étonné, ni même triste, depuis le début il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais pu avoir une bonne issue à leur relation. Il y avait eu trop de haine entre eux dès le début, en grande partie à cause de lui. Leur aventure était destinée à être intense mais éphémère.

.

Assis sur ce banc, il se remémorait ce qu'il avait essayé de faire pour se racheter malgré tout, comme son sauvetage chez les Érudits. Mais sa nature profonde avait toujours fini par le rattraper. Il avait tenté de tirer profit de tout ce qu'il avait pu pendant la guerre, passant d'un côté à l'autre et asseyant toujours plus sa réputation de traître et de lâche.  
Il avait fait avec toute sa vie, mais il sentait maintenant son esprit ployer sous le poids de la culpabilité de toutes les mauvaises actions qu'il avait accompli. Il voulait changer, tout abandonner, mais il s'en sentait incapable. Même en essayant il ne ferait que s'enfoncer encore plus : il était le roi pour faire les mauvais choix. Encore une fois il était trop peureux, alors il avait choisi la solution de facilité : le sérum d'oubli des Altruistes.

Quatre l'avait surpris à voler le flacon, et maintenant il se tenait à côté de lui pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait ! Pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie, devenir quelqu'un de neuf, sans le poids de ses actions passées. Pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir sans avoir honte de lui. La présence de Quatre lui rappela d'autant plus Tris, la Pète-Sec la plus Audacieuse qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Toujours prête à prendre des risques, à la limite du suicidaire. La fille la plus forte qu'il n'ait jamais vu.  
C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il l'avait autant détestée, et autant aimée : elle était devenue celui qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être.

Il leva la tête au ciel en dévissant le flacon de sérum, repensant à cette nuit avec Tris, cette unique nuit où ils avaient laissé parler leurs corps et leur inconscient. Il entendit Quatre viser le flacon au pistolet et baissa le col de sa veste pour dégager son cou. La morsure de l'aiguille fut brève.

Son seul regret serait d'oublier ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Tris, et qu'il ressentait toujours par moment. Cette attirance viscérale et incontrôlable. Même si comme d'habitude ça l'avait amené à des extrêmes, c'est la seule fois où il avait donné de l'importance à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.  
À son contact, il s'était enfin sentit humain. Et pour la première fois, Sincère.


End file.
